There's something that I've always wanted to tell you
by Vilandel
Summary: Libre des Commandements, un avenir incertain, tout est nouveau et inhabituel... Voilà ce que ressent Derieri après la fin de la guerre. Heureusement que Monspeet est avec elle, mais sans les Commandements, quelque chose à changé. Ils ont tellement à se parler... Mais c'est difficile, après s'être malgré tout habitué à ces Commandements qui les enchainait... (Monderi, OS OTPSunday)


_**Cet OS est pour l'OTPSunday, un dimanche durant lequel on honore son couple préféré de Nanatsu no Taizai, que se soit par fanfic, fanart, vidéo ou autre chose. Pour ma part, voici un OS sur mon couple préféré de Nanatsu no Taizai, Monspeet x Derieri.**_

_**Petite anécdote, après la sortie du dernier chapitre du manga, j'ai failli écrire un Escanor x Merlin à la place (ce qui ont lut le dernier chapitre peuvent peut-être comprendre). Mais cela aurait été trop stréssant d'inventer et d'écrire une nouvelle et surtout bonne histoire à la dernière minute (surtout avec Real Life qui à toujours son mot à dire). Et comme j'ai malgré tout une petite préférence pour Monderi, je me reserve Escalin pour une autre fois.**_

_**L'histoire se passe dans le monde de Nanatsu no Taizai, après la première défaite contre le Roi Demon. Mais avec quelques petites différences de la trame originale. Monspeet et Derieri sont vivant ici et imaginons que les Seven Deadly Sins ont put vaincre définitevement le Roi Démon la première fois. L'inspiration pour cet OS à été un magnifique fanart que j'ai trouvé sur tumblr. Aller voir la page de nerroart, vue qu'on ne peux pas poster de links ici.**_

_**Et maintenant, assez tourné autour du pot, bonne lécture et joyeux OTPSunday !**_

* * *

**There's something that I've always wanted to tell you**

_Derieri n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Non, cela ne pouvait être vrai ! Mais… Monspeet l'avait fait. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose, Estarossa perça le torse de Monspeet, tenant maintenant son dernier cœur en main. Elle ignorait pourquoi (ou plutôt refusait de savoir pourquoi), mais elle aurait préféré de perdre son propre cœur que de voir cette scène se dérouler sous ses yeux. _

_La démone savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas laisser Monspeet mourir ! Elle avait déjà perdue sa sœur ainée, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre lui aussi ! Il ne devait pas mourir et la laisser seule, elle n'avait plus que lui au monde ! Il était si important pour elle…_

_Mais Derieri était comme paralysée. Trop choquée pour bouger, trop choquée pour agir. Les secondes ressemblaient à des heures, mais elle savait qu'Estarossa n'attendrait pas. Ce maudit bâtard d'un prince de sang royal n'hésiterait pas à détruire le dernier cœur qui restait à Monspeet. Mais elle devait l'en empêcher coute que coute ! Si seulement elle pourrait encore bouger !_

_Soudain un bruit sourd, comme si quelque chose de mou et juteux venait d'éclater…_

_Non…_

_Ce n'était pas possible…_

_Le dernier cœur de Monspeet venait d'être détruit… elle n'avait pas réussie à agir à temps…_

_Le cri que lança Derieri déchira le silence qui venait de s'installer…_

Derieri se réveilla, criant encore. Tout en sueur, elle essaya de s'asseoir, mais quelqu'un la repoussa doucement vers un matelas.

« Calme toi, Derieri, tu as sûrement fait un cauchemar », dit une voix avec tant de douceur et de gentillesse, qu'elle ne pouvait qu'appartenir à Elizabeth.

Derieri cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant prendre conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Des murs de pierres lisses, décoré avec deux ou trois tableaux et plusieurs tapisseries de toutes les couleurs, des fenêtres, des meubles élégants qui semblait faits de bois, dont une petite table ronde avec deux chaises autour. Il y'avait aussi une grande étagère, pleine à craquer avec des livres et des rouleaux de parchemin, ainsi qu'un magnifique secrétaire en bois sculpté avec une chaise du même style. Il y'avait même une cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un feu agréable, avec deux fauteuils devant.

« Où… où suis-je ? », demanda Derieri, la voix rauque. Elizabeth lui souriait pendant qu'elle soignait une blessure sur le bras de la démone.

« Dans le château de Liones, c'est une des chambres d'hôte. Tu t'es évanouie durant le dernier combat et il fallait te soigner de toute urgence. »

Le combat ? Quel combat ? Derieri avait terriblement mal à la tête, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose quand on essayait de se souvenir. Mais petit à petit, des images de la bataille lui revenaient…

Mais bien sûr ! Estarossa qui se révélait d'être Mael ! Son plan à elle, son plan raté pour le sauver ? Son propre sauvetage par Tarmiel et Sariel en personne ! Le combat acharné contre Mael qui avait absorbé quatre des dix commandements, puis cette affaire avec le roi des démons… c'était encore bien flou, mais Derieri parvenait en gros et en partie à se rappeler de certaines choses. Surtout qu'apparemment, la guerre sainte semblait enfin terminée pour de bon.

Derieri ne savait pas quoi ressentir face à ça. Devait-elle s'en réjouir ? Ou plutôt être triste, malgré sa trahison, que les démons avaient perdus le conflit ? Devait-elle s'inquiéter qu'on aille la condamner pour ses crimes envers les humains ? Pouvait-elle avoir l'infime espérance qu'elle était libre à présent, libre de vivre tranquillement, libre des commandements ?

Libre des commandements… Monspeet en serait sûrement heureux. Monspeet ! Le cauchemar qu'elle venait d'avoir ! Est-ce que c'était vraiment arrivé à Monspeet ?

Paniquée, Derieri attrapa le poignet d'Elizabeth. « Elizabeth… Monspeet… Il… il est…? »

« Calme-toi, Derieri. Il va bien, il est simplement très affaibli. Ce qui est normal, son cœur à mit du temps pour se réinstaller parfaitement dans son corps et malgré cela, il à voulut continuer de se battre. Mais n'ai pas peur, il est hors de danger. »

Elizabeth désigna un lit en face du sien où s'activait une jeune fille inconnue avec des cheveux vert clair ou blond (c'était bizarrement difficile à définir), les bras remplis de bandages et de torchons blancs souillés de sang.

Monspeet était allongé sur ce lit. Une couverture le couvrait jusqu'à la taille et il semblait dormir profondément. Son torse était couvert de bandages, tout comme un bras. Une tempe était couvert d'un bleu, il y'avait de légères brûlures par-ci par-là. Mais sa respiration était régulière et il avait bien meilleure mine qu'elle ne craignait. Derieri en était profondément soulagée.

D'autres souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Contrairement à son cauchemar, elle avait réussie à saisir le bras d'Estarossa avant que celui-ci ne détruise le dernier cœur de Monspeet. Après tout s'était passait bien trop vite, ses souvenirs n'étaient pas nets, ce qui était normal vu son était. Mais elle avait réussie par un coup de chance inouï à se sauver avec Monspeet évanoui des griffes d'Estarossa, avant que celui-ci ne puisse achever ce qu'il avait commencé.

S'en souvenir et y réfléchir donna une douloureuse migraine à Derieri. Mais pourquoi s'en souciait-elle aussi ? Monspeet était vivant, voilà ce qui lui importait ! Elle en aurait presque pleuré de joie et de soulagement, mais elle préférait se retenir. Si il y'avait seulement eu Elizabeth, elle l'aurait sans doute fait, mais il y'avait encore cette jeune fille inconnue et Derieri refusait de se laisser aller devant quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Même si cette fille ne lui semblait pas si inconnue que ça. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire, d'où Derieri pourrait-elle connaître cette humaine ? La démone se laissa tombé sur le matelas moelleux du lit, épuisé. Cela faisait vraiment beaucoup trop en une seule journée.

_Monspeet est en vie. C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir…_

« Vous avez tous les deux besoin de beaucoup de repos », dit doucement Elizabeth. « Vos magies sont bien affaiblies, il leur faudra du temps pour se recharger. Et vos forces physiques sont presque épuisées. Après ces combats, il est important que vous regagner vos forces. »

« J'espère que les autres vont les laisser tranquille. Il y'a encore certaines personnes qui aimeraient bien les lyncher, pour ce venger de la conquête des démons, entre autre », remarqua la jeune fille inconnue. Elle avait une voix claire et cristalline, presque chantante. Derieri fronça légèrement les sourcils. Cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue. Mais d'où pouvait-elle bien la connaître ? Elle a sûrement été blessée à la tête et elle avait des visions à cause de ça, c'était la seule explication possible.

« Mais non, même si c'était le cas, personne ne serait aussi idiot de faire ça. Surtout après tout ce qui est arrivé », rétorqua Elizabeth.

« Vous en êtes persuadée parce que vous êtes trop bienveillante et sans aucun préjugé, princesse Elizabeth. Ou dois-je dire déesse Elizabeth ? », demanda l'inconnue avec un sourire taquin.

« Elizabeth suffit, ma chère Solaseed, et je t'en pris, arrête de me vouvoyer. Et je suis sûr et certaine que personne ne leur fera du mal, j'y veillerais. Je n'accepterais jamais que quelqu'un se venge inutilement sur eux, alors qu'ils se sont battus à nos cotés. »

_Elizabeth, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi bonne avec tout le monde ?_

« Dans ce cas, il faut espérer que la haine est suffisamment affaiblie, sinon vous aller avoir du pain sur la planche, princesse des déesses. »

« L'ironie de Sariel à drôlement déteint sur toi, Solaseed. Et pour la dernière fois, Elizabeth suffit. »

Sariel ? Mais qu'est-ce que ce nabot des Quatre Archanges avait-il à voir avec cette jeune humaine ? Derieri geignit à nouveau, la migraine recommençait. Mais merde, pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit que réfléchir faisait aussi mal à la tête ?

« Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, Derieri », lui dit Elizabeth avec un sourire. « Dors un peu, dormir est parfait pour reprendre des forces. Et c'est sûrement ce que Monspeet voudrait pour toi. »

Monspeet… Derieri essaya de jeter un coup d'œil sur l'autre lit, mais Elizabeth l'en empêcha avec une main douce et ferme à la fois.

« Il… va-t-il vraiment bien ? », demanda quand même la jeune démone. Malgré le fait qu'Elizabeth lui à déjà annoncée qu'il était hors de danger, elle avait vraiment besoin de plus d'une seule certitude qu'il allait vraiment bien. Derieri avait déjà faillit le perdre et cela avait déjà été une fois de trop.

Mais ce fut l'autre jeune fille, cette Solaseed, qui lui répondit : « Il est en voie de guérison, maintenant qu'il dort. Il avait vraiment très peur pour toi, je craignais de devoir l'obliger à se faire soigner. Mais il était assez raisonnable de ne pas protester, tout ce qu'il voulait était de rester auprès de toi, coute que coute. C'est pour ça que nous avions dut amener un deuxième lit dans cette chambre. Il semble tenir fortement à toi. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible de la part de démons avant, mais maintenant… »

Cette Solaseed ne finit pas sa phrase, mais elle sourit à Derieri. Celle-ci rougissait et regarda ailleurs. Oh, elle savait bien que Monspeet tenait énormément à elle, bien plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait sûrement. Mais cela prenait encore une plus grande ampleur quand une parfaite inconnue le remarquait.

_Car si je pouvait être libéré de mon Silence, alors je pourrais enfin te dire les mots que j'ai garder au fond de mon cœur, tout ce temps…_

Qu'avait-il voulut dire par là ? Derieri aurait bien voulu y réfléchir encore un peu, mais Elizabeth avait raison, il fallait qu'elle se repose. De plus, réfléchir lui faisait tellement mal à la tête en ce moment.

« Merci… », murmura-t-elle autant pour Elizabeth que pour la jeune humaine. Elle leur en était vraiment reconnaissante. Qu'aurait-elle put dire d'autre ? De plus, Derieri se sentait si fatiguée, elle n'avait même pas remarquée à quel point elle était épuisée.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, vraiment », rétorqua Solaseed avec un chaleureux sourire. « Ainsi, je pourrais peut-être indirectement aider le seigneur Sariel à se faire pardonner pour cette triste histoire d'otages d'il y'a 3000 ans. »

Derieri s'endormit aussitôt après cette réponse, avant qu'elle ne puisse demander d'où Solaseed savait pour cette histoire. Solaseed et Elizabeth quittèrent la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

**Xxx**

Quand Derieri se réveilla à nouveau quelques heures plus tard, Monspeet était assis à son lit. Les bandages autour de son torse avaient été enlevés, après tout le corps d'un démon se régénérait normalement plus vite que celui d'un humain.

Normalement…

Mais la blessure qu'a eu Monspeet était inhabituelle, même pour un démon et Derieri eu un haut-le-cœur en voyant la cicatrice qui ornait son torse. À l'endroit où Estarossa avait arraché le cœur de la poitrine, la peau était à présent bien plus sombre que la normale. On l'aurait peut-être put la prendre pour une marque de naissance, mais… on aurait dit que les Ténèbres des Démons s'étaient mélangés à la peau. De plus, on distinguait légèrement aux bords de fines veines et par endroit il y'avait encore de petites croutes.

Derieri inspira profondément pour ne pas s'énerver. Est-ce que… est-ce que cela restera ainsi ? La blessure avait-elle été si terrible que Monspeet en garderait une telle cicatrice ?

La jeune démone en aurait pleurée. Cela lui faisait mal de voir Monspeet avec une telle marque, ça lui aurait sûrement moins fait mal si elle l'aurait eu elle-même. Après tout… cette blessure était de sa faute, il avait faillit perdre son cœur pour la sauver ! Si seulement elle n'avait pas été aussi idiote, si seulement elle ne s'était pas approchée de Mael, alors encore connu sous le nom d'Estarossa !

« C'est assez horrible, n'est-ce pas ? », dit simplement Monspeet, tout en caressant doucement sa cicatrice. De son autre main, il caressa les cheveux, comme pour rassurer celle-ci. « D'après Elizabeth, ce n'est pas encore complètement guéri. Mais le pire est passé »

« Au moins, on peut être certain sur ce point », marmonna Derieri. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Et Monspeet non plus, d'ailleurs. Après avoir été à deux doigts de la mort, après avoir été mêlées à un combat, à une guerre, pouvait-on encore parler ensemble comme si de rien n'était ? Alors qu'ils avaient paradoxalement tant de choses à se dire. Mais ni Derieri, ni Monspeet ne savait par quoi commencer.

Il continua de la caresser et Derieri se serait presque rendormit sous ce doux contact. Mais elle s'obligea à rester éveillée. Malgré le silence légèrement embarrassant et ses propres sentiments de culpabilité, cela lui faisait tant de bien de savoir Monspeet en vie et près d'elle.

Elle leva lentement sa main et effleura cette cicatrice, doucement pour ne pas faire de mal à son compagnon. Mais pas assez apparemment, Monspeet eu un léger frisson quand elle le toucha. Derieri voulait déjà retirer sa main avec une excuse, mais le démon mit sa propre main sur la sienne pour la poser sur sa cicatrice. Elle senti le cœur battre sous sa main et cela la rassura énormément.

« Je suis tellement désolée », finit par avouer Derieri dans un souffle, proche d'éclater en sanglots. Encore un peu et elle ne pourrait plus retenir ses larmes. Quand est-ce qu'elle avait pleurée de tout son saoul pour la dernière fois ? Derieri n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Elle n'avait même pas put pleurer quand Rajine mourut sous ses yeux. Peut-être était-ce normale, après tout elle avait été si jeune quand elle devint membre des Dix Commandements et les combats, la dureté de l'entrainement, la vie de guerrière en entier ne lui avait jamais permit de succomber à des émotions considéré comme faibles.

Mais à présent, Derieri était trop fatigué, trop dépassée par les récents évènements pour continuer à cacher ses émotions derrière un masque de guerrier. Tant de choses se sont passés, Monspeet et elle avait un avenir si incertain. Comment garder sa fierté alors qu'elle n'était plus vraiment la même Derieri qu'avant ?

« Mais pourquoi demande-tu pardon ? », demanda Monspeet. Derieri lui jeta un regard de travers. Pourquoi demandait-il ? C'était pourtant aussi clair comme de l'eau de source !

« Je… j'ai été tellement bête. Si je ne m'étais pas approché, alors tu… tu n'aurais… »

« Derieri… comment aurais-tu put savoir qu'Estarossa… que Mael… qu'il n'était pas évanoui ? Je… j'aurais dut te prévenir tout de suite. C'est à moi de te demander pardon. »

« Mais si je ne m'étais pas approchée, il n'aurait… jamais… arraché… ton cœur. Tu as… été… si proche de la mort. »

Et voilà, Derieri n'arrivait plus a retenir ses larmes et éclata en sanglots. C'était comme si un barrage s'était détruit, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il lui semblait que tous ces moments de tristesse qu'elle avait retenue encore et encore la rattrapaient.

Monspeet avait faillit mourir… encore une fois… à cause d'elle… Combien de fois s'était-il déjà mit en danger pour la sauver ? Qu'elle horrible équipière elle faisait. Trop souvent, bien trop souvent il avait pris de trop gros risque pour l'aider, surtout après la mort de sa sœur. Et à chaque fois Monspeet l'avait fait sans protester. Il l'avait sorti de nombreux merdiers qu'elle avait pour la plupart elle-même causés ou il l'avait pris dans ses bras quand ils avaient été aux portes de la mort.

Monspeet l'avait encore pris dans ses bras cette fois et il la berçait comme un petit enfant. Il ne disait rien, il la tenait simplement contre lui. Derieri se rendit soudain qu'il avait toujours été un soutien pour elle, depuis tout ce temps. Déjà avant la mort de Rajine, mais surtout après. Sans lui… elle se serait sûrement brisée moralement et physiquement depuis longtemps.

Derieri ignorait combien de temps elle continua à pleurer, pendant que Monspeet la berçait avec beaucoup de patience. Dans tout les cas, il lui fallait du temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussissait enfin à se calmer. Bizarrement, pleurer lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Qui avait osé prétendre que pleurer était une faiblesse ? Qui que se soit, elle aimerait bien lui donner un de ses meilleurs combo.

Derieri finit par s'asseoir, elle en avait marre d'être plus ou moins allongée. Elle fut plutôt déçue quand Monspeet la lâcha, mais il resta près d'elle. La démone en profita pour effleurer à nouveau la cicatrice, encore plus doucement que la première fois.

« Éspèce d'idiot. Pourquoi a-tu décidé de te battre au lieu de te reposer ? »

« Je… Je ne pouvais faire autrement. Quand j'ai repris conscience, tu était déjà parti avec Sariel, Tarmiel et le nouveau Roi des Fées pour sauver Elizabeth. Cette géante des Seven Deadly Sins, Diane je crois, s'était décidé à vous suivre. Je l'ai supplié de m'emmener avec elle et elle a acceptée tout de suite. Elle semblait même compréhensible, mais ne me demande pas pourquoi. Et la suite… eh bien, tu la connais déjà. »

Eh oui, elle connaissait la suite… D'abord le sauvetage de Mael, puis la bataille finale contre le Roi Démon… durant laquelle elle était tombée à son tour dans les pommes. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu le temps de se reposer. Ou de parler de certaines choses longuement mises sous silence.

« Qu'est-il arrivé après que je sois tombé dans les pommes ? », demanda Derieri. Monspeet soupira et commença à lui caresser la nuque. Ce geste si intime la fit rougir et elle eu du mal à se concentrer sur la réponse de son compagnon : « Je ne peux pas vraiment te donner des détails, je me suis moi-même plusieurs fois presque évanoui. Dans tous les cas, nous avons réussis à vaincre le Roi Démon ainsi que Cusack et Chandler. Même Zeldris s'est finalement décidé à changer de camp. Hélas, il a disparut juste après le combat, personne ne sait où il aurait put aller. Méliodas et ses Seven Deadly Sins sont partis il y'a pas si longtemps à la recherche de Zeldris »

Même Zeldris s'était finalement rebellé contre son père. Qui l'aurait crut ? Derieri en aurait rie. Quelle ironie du destin que plusieurs membres des Dix Commandements, l'élite de l'armée des démons, se soient retournés contre leur maitre. On pourrait prétendre qu'ils avaient entièrement trahis leur propre clan. Mais à bien y réfléchir, c'était seulement contre le roi des démons. Derieri respira profondément. Cela faisait bien un certain moment qu'elle avait des doutes face à ses actes passés et aujourd'hui elle avait même fait des choses que l'ancienne Derieri n'aurait jamais eu la pensée de faire. Elle avait vraiment changée…

« Qu'allons nous devenir maintenant ? », demanda-t-elle, hésitante. Leur avenir à tout deux était aussi clair que de la boue, autant dire pas du tout. Oh, ils s'étaient battus aux cotés des humains à la fin, mais cela n'effaçait en rien leurs crimes contre ces mêmes humains.

D'un coté, Derieri voulait être sévèrement punie. Elle ne voyait de qu'elle autre façon elle pourrait réparer ses crimes. Mais d'un autre coté, cela voudrait dire que Monspeet aussi devrais être sévèrement punie et Derieri préférerait mourir au lieu de le voir souffrir.

« Je l'ignore, Derieri », dit Monspeet en soupirant. « Pour l'instant nous sommes sous la protection d'Elizabeth, mais qui sait ce qui va nous arriver. Deux des Seven Deadly Sins, Diane et King, le Roi des Fées, sont venus nous voir avec Elizabeth avant de partir à la recherche de Zeldris. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient une proposition à nous faire, mais ils veulent rien dévoiler avant leur retour, vue que tu dormais encore. »

« Pardon ? Mais pourquoi voudrait-ils nous faire une proposition ? Ces deux-là en plus ? Mais ils ne nous connaissent pas du tout ? »

« C'est exactement ce que je leur ai demandé. Diane m'a simplement répondue que c'était toute une histoire et qu'ils allaient nous la raconter des leur retour. J'ignore quoi en penser, mais… nous allons bien voir comment cela se terminera. »

Derieri acquiesça. Même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qui allait se passait, ces membres des Seven Deadly Sins ne semblaient plus les considérer comme ennemis, malgré tout. Pourquoi aurait-ils sinon décidés de leur faire une proposition ?

Monspeet avait raison, allons voir comment cela continuera. De plus… ils avaient tout deux bien d'autres chats à fouetter. Des choses qui ne concernaient qu'eux…

Derieri observa attentivement Monspeet. Oh, elle savait déjà qu'il était très bien fait de sa personne. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait pleinement conscience des détails de son physique. Cette fois, pas de Commandement de la Pureté qui l'empêchait d'en profiter pleinement.

Ses lèvres semblaient si nobles, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que ce nez ne lui donnait pas une belle carrure, tout comme le menton ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais remarqué à quel point ses cils étaient beaux, si noirs ? Est-ce que sa fine moustache était aussi douce que sa peau ?

Derieri rougit et préféra fermer les yeux. Elle résonnait comme une admiratrice en pleine adoration, pas vrai ? Enfin, elle n'en n'était pas sûr, c'était la première fois qu'elle se laissait ainsi aller. Elle avait eu ce foutu Commandement de la Pureté depuis sa prime jeunesse et n'avait jamais franchie la limite. Elle avait toujours été pure et pas une seule fois elle était devenue victime de son propre commandement. Un commandement qu'elle n'avait plus, à présent…

Elle jeta un discret regard vers Monspeet. Il ne la regardait pas, semblait perdu dans ses pensés. Elle aurait bien voulut savoir à quoi il était en train de réfléchir. C'était toujours difficile de deviner à quoi il pouvait penser, ce qui était sûrement dut à son commandement.

Mais le symbole de son Silence, qui avait orné sa joue pendant des siècles, avait disparu. C'était si inhabituel, si nouveau… Derieri toucha spontanément cette joue.

Ce geste semblait surprendre Monspeet. Il se tourna vers elle, mais Derieri garda la main sur sa joue, tout en le regardant. C'était la première fois sans doute qu'elle voyait la véritable couleur de ses yeux. Mais sans les Ténèbres des démons, ils étaient toujours sombres, mais c'était une si belle couleur. Bleu nuit, à la fois profond et bienveillant… reflétant parfaitement Monspeet.

« Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir déjà vu la couleur de tes yeux », murmura Derieri en rougissant et ferma les yeux. Ça aussi c'était nouveau et ça l'embarrassait bien peu. Quoique, ce n'était pas du tout désagréable, au contraire…

Monspeet posa la main sur sa joue, justement sur celle qui avait pendant longtemps portée le symbole de sa Pureté, ce qui obligea Derieri à rouvrir les yeux. Bon sang, elle n'arrêtait vraiment pas de rougir aujourd'hui. Ce geste, le regard si aimant de Monspeet… c'était à la fois familier et nouveau. Était-ce possible qu'elle avait déjà vue sa tendresse dans son regard, mais ne pouvait seulement le remarquer sans commandements ?

« Ce vert jade de tes yeux… il m'a vraiment manqué », souffla Monspeet ému, avant de détourner le regard, les joues rouges.

Jamais Derieri le l'avait vue clairement ému et encore moins embarrassé tout court. Encore une nouveauté, dont elle ignorait si c'était agréable ou pas.

« Monspeet… comment te sens-tu ? Je veux dire, sans commandements ? »

« Je… Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. J'avais ce commandements depuis tellement longtemps, que cela me semble irréel de ne plus l'avoir. Je l'ai détesté et je ne compte plus les fois que j'ai imaginé de m'en débarrasser, d'être libre de mon Silence. Mais… après tout ce temps, il était un peu comme une partie de moi. Une partie que je n'ai plus. »

« Tu n'es pas le seul », marmonna Derieri dans un soupir. C'était inhabituel pour tous les deux. Ils devaient encore apprendre à vivre sans commandements. Cela semblait effrayant d'une certaine manière, alors qu'ils devaient plutôt s'en réjouir. Mais on ne pouvait pas perdre un commandements de la sorte sans rien ressentir, que se soit le Silence ou la Pureté.

« J'aimerais tellement mettre des mots sur ce que je… », commença Monspeet, mais Derieri mit une main sur sa bouche.

« Ne t'oblige pas, je t'en prie. Je… Je pense deviner ce que tu aimerais me dire. Mais ne t'obliges pas tant que tu te sens encore mal à l'aise avec les mots… »

« Mais comment… »

Derieri ne le laissa pas continuer, se contentant de l'enlacer. D'une part pour lui donner son soutien cette fois, mais d'autre part parce qu'elle en avait tellement besoin. Elle ne sentait pas perdue, mais… tout était si nouveau, si déroutant.

Elle entendit Monspeet soupirer, avant qu'il ne lui rende son étreinte. Au moins cela n'était pas nouveau, mais si c'était un peu différent des autres étreintes. Tout en écoutant le cœur battant de son compagnon, Derieri se surpris à réfléchir.

_Il y'a quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulus te dire…_

Qu'est-ce que Monspeet a-t-il voulut dire avec cette phrase ? Oh, elle avait en faite plus ou moins deviné, mais Derieri n'osait pas encore formuler cette chose, même en pensée. Une infime partie d'elle craignait encore de trahir Rajine, qui était elle-même tombé sous le charme de Monspeet. C'était pour ça que Derieri s'était longtemps sentie coupable de ses propres sentiments envers lui. Mais bizarrement, cette culpabilité semblait disparaître. Après tout, sa sœur était morte depuis 3000 ans et Rajine n'aurait jamais voulut que Derieri continue à souffrir pour une culpabilité qui n'avait plus lieu d'être. De plus…

_Après tout, ma sœur t'aimait, Monspeet. Elle t'a toujours aimée.  
Mais je…_

_Car si je pourrais être libéré de mon Silence, alors je pourrais enfin te dire les mots que j'ai gardé secret au fond de mon cœur, tout ce temps._

_Derieri, que dirais-tu de suivre l'exemple de Méliodas ?  
Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Arrête ce bordel tout de suite !  
Tu crois vraiment que je suis sérieux ? Eh bien, c'est le cas…_

_Ne te fâche pas, bien sûr que je viens. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvait te laisser toute seule._

Tout ce que Monspeet lui avait dit… Ce pourrait-il que… qu'il ressente la même chose pour elle ? Cela expliquerait beaucoup…

Sans rien dire elle leva les yeux vers lui, une question muette dans le regard. Monspeet la regarda aussi, caressant sa joue. On aurait dit qu'il y'avait de l'espoir et une réponse dans ses yeux. Elle les ferma quand il se pencha vers elle pour poser ses lèvres sur les sienne.

Le baiser était d'une infinie douceur, mais il brûla le corps entier de Derieri avec une force énorme. La jeune démone n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre, sauf au fait que ce baiser semblait parfait, réel… comme un véritable chez soi.

Hélas, ce baiser ne dura pas et c'est à contre cœur que Derieri sentie les lèvres de Monspeet s'éloigner. Pourquoi cela ne pouvait-il pas durer éternellement ? Mais elle était quand même tellement heureuse, comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. C'était la première fois depuis des siècles.

« Je t'aime… », finit par dire Monspeet dans un souffle.

« Pa la peine de me le dire », rétorqua Derieri avec un léger sourire. « Le baiser en dit déjà bien assez, bien plus que des mots. »

« C'est peut-être vrai, mais… cela fait tellement longtemps que je voulais te le dire. »

Derieri rougit sous ce regard intensif et cet heureux sourire. C'était nouveau, mais si agréable et même tellement familier. Comme si un souhait, dont elle avait toujours ignorée l'existence jusqu'à maintenant, venait tout juste de se réaliser.

« Je… je t'aime aussi… »

C'était peu et peut-être plus fade qu'un _je t'aime_, mais cela en valait la peine pour voir cette joie dans les yeux de Monspeet. Pour la remercier, il embrassa à nouveau Derieri, avant de l'enlacer encore une fois.

Ils restèrent longuement enlacés, sur ce lit, dans cette chambre qui appartenait à des humains, qui furent il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça leurs ennemis. Leur avenir était incertain, bien des choses étaient pour eux nouvelles et inhabituelles. Mais ils étaient heureux.

Quand Derieri commença à bailler, Monspeet décida qu'il devait peut-être se coucher, vue que le soleil avait déjà disparu.

Pour sa part, Derieri n'avait même pas remarqué que c'était le soir et encore moins que le soleil avait brillé. Mais elle était bien fatiguée, tant de choses se sont passés en une seule journée. Par contre, elle refusait de lâcher Monspeet quand celui-ci voulut l'allonger sur le matelas.

« Tu… tu va bien partager le lit avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est comme tu veux, Deri. »

« Imbécile, toi aussi tu le veux, te toute façon. »

Monspeet ria doucement, ce qui sembla être le plus beau bruit pour Derieri. Il ne la lâcha pas, même quand il tira la couverture sur eux.

Pendant que Monspeet l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, Derieri s'endormit entre ses bras. L'avenir était incertain et n'allait sûrement pas être facile, mais ils était près à toutes les épreuves, tant qu'ils était ensembles.

* * *

_**Pour ceux qui se demandent "Qui est Solaseed, par les Cinq Clans de Britannia ?", c'est tout simplement la petite ménèstrel qui a fait équipe avec Howzer lors du deuxième tournoi de Vyzel et qui plus tard à servi d'hôte à l'arcange Sariel. J'aurais bien voulu en savoir plus sur elle, mais le manga avait d'autre priorités. Qu'importe, il me reste les fics pour la faire apparaitre ;)**_


End file.
